


Doctor & Patient

by Marushiko



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Organization XIII - Freeform, Tasteful fluff, Touching, during 358/2 days, shirtless marluxia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marushiko/pseuds/Marushiko
Summary: Zexion and Marluxia return from a mission and Zexion needs to take care him. Marluxia enjoys it.
Relationships: Marluxia/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Doctor & Patient

Marluxia took cover beside Zexion and laughed as black fire blazed right beside him nearly catching the arm of his coat in flames. The scream of a massive Heartless echoed through the air and slowly dissipated into nothing but whispers. “Took you long enough, Marluxia,” Zexion said, turning his head to him.   
  


He was seated behind a large stone as if hiding from danger. Marluxia rested against it and exhaled. He was coated in soot and scratches. “I appreciate the help, Zexion. We make _such_ a great _pair_." Marluxia ended it with a wink.   
  
Zexion continued to stare, unimpressed by his sarcasm. Marluxia watched Zexion’s eyes take noticed of his injured arm and made a disgruntled face.   
  
“…Come.” A dark corridor formed before them and Zexion was the first to step inside, followed by Marluxia.   
  
They appeared back in the Grey Area.   
  
“Have a seat,” Zexion commanded before leaving the area. Marluxia stood around instead, waiting.   
  
Soon enough, the Schemer returned with a small cloth and a roll of bandages. “I told you to have a... seat…” He sighed, wanting to drag his hand down his face. “No matter. I need you to remove your coat.”   
  
Marluxia watched Zexion’s face redden as he looked away from him, his hair covering most of his face. 

“...and why do you need me to do that?” Marluxia sneered. 

Zexion said nothing and showed him the roll of bandages. Marluxia just complied and removed his coat, slowly. Zexion’s eyes remained elsewhere. Once the coat was off, Marluxia took a seat on the couch, one leg rested on the small table in front of him.   
  
Zexion looked at him and then the wound. It was a large deep gash. Definitely something he couldn't ignore but didn't really require sticthes. Sitting beside him, he took Marluxia’s arm gently and cleaned the blood off the wound. Marluxia winced at the pain and immediately Zexion stopped, giving him a concerned look.   
  
Marluxia and Zexion’s eyes made contact.   
  
Without words, the Assassin just nodded to his superior and Zexion continued. Small shivers went up Marluxia’s spine every time Zexion’s ungloved hand made contact with his skin. It was gentle and every touch was like he was afraid to hurt him more by accident.   
  
After Zexion finished wrapping the bandage around his injured arm, Marluxia took his hand into his. He pressed his lips into the palm of Zexion’s hand, making him flinch and become flushed.   
  
“What…What are you doing?” the Schemer questioned, although the slight tremble in his voice made it obvious that he knew.   
  
Marluxia kissed his palm again then placed his arm around Zexion and pulled him close. 

“Thanking you. What else?”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize my summaries are super super short but I write super short stories. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this small drabble


End file.
